


Happy

by Tokuni



Series: Froot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fred Lives, Harry Makes a Deal with Death, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Resurrection, because of circumstance, but he still died, im a little rusty forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuni/pseuds/Tokuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cupped Fred’s cheeks and lifted his head upright, repeating his name like a mantra as tears finally spilled out of his notoriously dry eyes.  He sat on the damp forest floor, his wrists and ankles throbbing and his cheek burning, but none of that mattered because Fred’s eyes were fluttering and his chest was rising and falling and he was more alive than even George and-</p>
<p>Fred’s eyes blinked open and Harry sobbed.</p>
<p>A permitted continuation to Ithral's And Down Came The Rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Down Came The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765034) by [Ithral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithral/pseuds/Ithral). 



> Heyy. This will be part of a series with a total of (hopefully) twelve fics that are all loosely based off the songs from Marina and the Diamonds' album Froot. There were so many possibilities for the story at the end of ADCtR that I felt it would be a shame to just pick one. This is the first one, Happy, where Harry basically just gives up his freedom to bring Fred back. This one will probably be the longest, and final parings and the ending aren't /final/ yet so feel free to send suggestions. There are a few others already planned out, like one where Harry give up his emotions and another where Fred and George lose all their memories of him. Feel free to send suggestions!!!
> 
> This is a continuation to Ithral's amazing sadfic [And Down Came The Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/765034). A CONTINUATION. That means this is chAPTER 2!

_"I wish to barter for the life of one Frederick Gideon Weasley"._

_A smoky chuckle escaped pale lips as Death circled his master, the first that all his hallows had accepted and probably the last. "Ahh, and what will you trade for his life?" Death stepped up behind Harry, broad front to lithe back and bent his neck to take in the young man’s unique scent of mint and honey with a hint of musk. The emerald eyed beauty shivered with faint fear._

_"Anything."_

_Death smirked._

xXx

“Will Master serve me, completely, in an absolute loyalty? Bound by magic in our names?”

A contract bound in their names, Death and his Master, would mean an eternity. This caused Harry to pause. He would willingly give up anything for Fred and George, but he did would not settle for the short end of the stick. There was also the fact that Fred was probably meant to be dead, and fate would set to right itself if Harry was not careful in his deal. Unless…

“Bind the contract in Fred and George’s names.”

Death stilled behind him. “Oh?”

“Bind the contract in Fred and George Weasley’s names,” Harry repeated firmly, and then hesitated. “They can live a long and happy life together, and the longer they live, the longer you will have me.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Harry felt a breathy chuckle against his neck. “As you wish, Master.” A hand smooth as silk gently caressed the side of his face, and Harry struggled not to flinch away. “You will need to bear my mark though, and the bindings of our contract.”

“I-“ Harry swallowed. Markings and bindings hadn’t been mentioned in the book, but then again he supposed that the author couldn’t know much past the ritual, as he wouldn’t have been able to perform it. Why would he need marks and binds when he would be bound by magic?

Death, though, seeming to know what he was thinking and continued. “The bindings will be physical proof to magic of your commitment, as you will need to consent to wear them. Because you are my master by the law of magic you would be able to overrule my orders, but with the chains magic can recognize your subservience and understand you need to obey.”  
Death’s words sounded daunting, but when Harry thought of the Weasley’s, of George wasting away, of his “Why not Harry?” he couldn’t help but find it a fair price; trading his freedom, his life, for Fred’s. Physical proof would be of little difference to him anyway, and he would have honored his deal either way.

“And the marking?” Harry questioned softly.

“I will accompany you (or rather you me) often, but there will be times when I will be unavailable when you perform tasks. This marking will be proof of Death’s ownership over you so others will not try to trick you into servitude.”

“So it would have to be somewhere visible.” Harry guessed. “Is it really necessary?”

“If you don’t want to be tricked into submission by demons of this realm and others for millions of years, then yes. The realms you may visit with me will be different from this one, and there will be beings almost as powerful as Gods, except they will not be as fond of you as I, Master.”

“It’s Harry- wait, there are other realms?”

Death chuckled against his neck and nuzzled up behind his ear. “This one and many more Master, but I’ll tell you another time. Do you accept the terms? They are just as we discussed, no further. You will be bound to serve me until Fred and George Weasley are no longer alive to bear the names to bind our contract.”

“I…” Harry took a deep breath. “What will I have to do? I won’t kill anyone.”

“I won’t make you kill anyone, Master. Promise,” he crooned. “Do you accept?”

Harry exhaled, and then took a deep breath. “Yes,” he whispered, and the next moment he was consumed by fire.

xXx

The woods seemed lighter somehow when Harry woke. The air wasn’t as heavy, the crisp leaves rustled, and birds twittered and chimed. Harry struggled to sit up, his body stiff and his skin burning and sore. The ground was damp, and the leaves made no noise beneath his hands as he put his weight on them. 

Harry reached up to feel his burning cheek and started when he realized he was wearing the resurrection stone, complete and untarnished, on his left ring finger instead of his right. A quick once over confirmed that the invisibility cloak was flowing off his shoulders and pooling around him, and the elder wand was tucked gently away in his pocket. Harry pulled it out and was about to conjure a mirror when he heard a quiet moan.

Harry shot up like he had been petrified and frantically looked for the source of the noise, knowing who it must be but refusing to hope. He turned in circles, almost tripping over the cloak in his haste, and scanned the forest floor for his lost lover.

There was another moan, this time louder, and Harry swirled to the left to see Fred, alive and well, propped up against the side of a dying tree. He nearly burst into tears at the sight and scrambled over to him as quickly as his body would allow.

Harry cupped Fred’s cheeks and lifted his head upright, repeating his name like a mantra as tears finally spilled out of his notoriously dry eyes. He sat on the damp forest floor, his wrists and ankles throbbing and his cheek burning, but none of that mattered because Fred’s eyes were fluttering and his chest was rising and falling and he was more alive than even George and-

Fred’s eyes blinked open and Harry _sobbed_.

“Wha- Harry?” Fred murmured, eyes fluttering. He squinted at him for a moment then suddenly shot up ramrod straight. “Is George okay? Is Voldemort dead? Did we win?” He paused and looked over Harry’s shoulder. “Where is everyone? …Harry?”

Harry clung to Fred tighter and tried to speak through his tears. “Fred you were,” he choked,” you were dead.” Harry felt Fred’s breath stutter, and a hand rested itself on his back. “But I’m okay now. I’m fine, I feel fine. Harry, where’s George?”

Harry hiccuped and tried to sit up, but couldn’t bring himself to break contact with Fred. Fred who was alive, who he mourned. Fred, who he hadn’t seen in months. The raven haired boy took a shaky breath and tried to collect his thoughts. “Fred you weren’t dead for minutes, you- Merlin, the final battle was two months ago. George has been wasting away without you, you…” More tears spilled out of his emerald eyes as he tilted his head down in shame. “Fred, you’ve been dead for two and a half months.”

The redhead's eyes widened and his jaw hung loosely. He searched Harry’s eyes for any signs of deceit, and when he found none his shoulders slumped. He softly ran his thumb over the burning brand beneath emerald eyes and sighed. “Oh Harry, what have you done?”

Harry squared his shoulders and murmured his response defensively. “George was wasting away, Fred. He couldn’t live without you, he was less than half himself. I couldn’t just sit by and watch while he died, or let him try to resurrect you and create an inferi. It would have killed him.”

Fred tensed and his fingers twitched. “George...” he breathed. “Harry, please, can you take me to him? Is he alright?” Harry felt his shoulders slump a little before he straightened himself and stood on shaky legs. “Yeah,” he whispered, and then louder: “Yeah follow me.” He turned and headed West, away from the Hogwarts wards, and Fred followed him hastily. Once they crossed the borders Harry would side-along apparate to the burrow, but first...

“He’s in bad way, Fred,” Harry said carefully. “Since you… since you’ve been gone he won’t leave his bed or talk to anyone, not even me. All he does all day is stare at the ceiling.” The redhead reached over and squeezed his shoulder with a shaky hand, and the rest of the way they walked in silence.

xXx

The sun was just rising above the tree line when Harry and Fred appeared in front of the burrow. Fred immediately raced into the house to see his family, but something in Harry told him to hang back. The chickens clucked and shuffled around aimlessly, the trees rustled in the wind, and the gnomes played in the garden. It was setting up to be a beautiful day, but all Harry wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep. 

“Hello Master,” someone exhaled onto his neck. Harry started and clumsily spun around to look into Death’s foggy eyes. “Death-!” he began, but the god interrupted him.

“You can have until midnight to say goodbye. You’ll know where to go.”

“Wait, what?” he tried to ask, but Death was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was up to par with Ithral's work. :) Any mistakes are my own, and I am looking for a beta!!!!
> 
> Criticism is welcome!!! Please, I haven't written anything in two years, I'm rusty and I need tips and pointers!!!


End file.
